


What I Like About You

by IfCujoWereSappho



Series: trans!Keita collection [2]
Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, trans!Keita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any recognizable characters,<br/>SPRAY/Higuri Yuu do.</p><p>-<br/>Please note, I am a cisgirl, not a transmasculine person representing a transguy, my apologies for mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What I Like About You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any recognizable characters,  
> SPRAY/Higuri Yuu do.
> 
> -  
> Please note, I am a cisgirl, not a transmasculine person representing a transguy, my apologies for mistakes.

Days this hot were gross. Keita unbuttoned the top of his shirt before even stepping out of his shoes in the entryway, or bothering to carry the grocery bags any further than where he’d set them at the door. He didn’t exactly want to get undressed either though, he didn’t want to see his skin or the effects that hormone replacements still had on it. He didn’t want to see the acne scarring or any other scarring for that matter. He didn’t want to be in his skin. He hadn’t felt right today. Days like this happened but getting used to them didn’t make it better.

 

He took another moment to exhale slowly and fidgeted a bit in his shirt, though grateful he wasn’t wearing a binder these days. The thought it drew to him, of the scars on his chest, made him grimace a bit.

_ They’re beautiful, you’re so beautiful _ , Kazuki would say, as he always said about Keita. Though Keita sure didn’t feel like it right then. If Kazuki were there he would swoop in to reassure him and look at him with those eyes that melted Keita and made him tense with nervousness and want simultaneously. Keita sighed, he wanted Kazuki home  _ now _ . He’d just felt out of sorts all day and it hadn’t helped that his boyfriend would be consumed with some finance report or business meeting or other until late.

 

Keita’s day of listlessness had not inspired him to want to return home to an empty place after errands even after he’d managed to get up, dress himself and accomplish them anyway. 

He fidgeted again, feeling sweat everywhere. Part of him wanted to climb into the fridge instead of putting food into it. His phone trilled, alerting him to a new message, but what caught his attention was an earlier one. 

 

‘ **The last two meetings are cancelled, I’ll be home early.** ’

 

That sent him scrambling to put things away faster. He needed a shower after he finished putting things away but was he going to have time? He checked the timestamp, it was over an hour ago! He was so hopeless!

_ No you’re not, you always try your best _ , he imagined Kazuki saying. 

It was a tactic they’d agreed on, even after years together Keita couldn’t always stay assured that he was as perfect as how Kazuki saw him or told him he was. He was fine as a student and in just another year he would graduate from the university and become a fine teacher, but all he could do otherwise were some domestic chores and Kazuki was better at those. Kazuki was better at everything. Kazuki was accomplished and capable and well traveled, even at a young age and Keita was just...

“Keita.”

“Kazuki!” Keita yiped, startled. “Welcome home!”  _ So early and I haven’t done anything yet _ .

“I’m home,” Kazuki said and stepped forward to embrace his boyfriend. 

Instinctively Keita jolted away and regretted the upset look Kazuki had because of that. 

“No- sorry, it’s not you,” he said. “But you can’t right now, I’m gross.”

Kazuki frowned, “what have I told you about that? Don’t put yourself down,” he said.

“No I mean,” Keita said “I just got home too and I’m sweaty and I stink and-”

A gentle hand cupping the side of his face brought Keita’s words to a halt and the way Kazuki looked at him melted away any resistance. He met Kazuki halfway in a greeting kiss, how could he not want to kiss him when Kazuki looked at him with that much love?

 

“Do you want to shower? I can make dinner instead,” Kazuki offered.

“But you do so much,” Keita protested.

“I told you I had less to do today,” Kazuki reminded him, a smile in his voice. Then his gentle expression turned into a smirk and he leaned in, close enough to kiss Keita again but instead made Keita gasp by licking  a stripe up his exposed neck to right below the back of his ear.

“Or I could just eat you,” he purred. “I like how you taste either way.”

Keita blushed profusely as he lurched backwards, “Kazuki! You!” he fumbled indignantly.

Kazuki chuckled just slightly and kissed his cheek, “yes? Your choice Keita, but you deserve to take care of yourself.”

“I- I’m fine,” Keita insisted. 

“It’s okay,” Kazuki said, surveying the empty grocery bags Keita had yet to put away. “I know how you hate to be too sweaty. Did you get everything on our list?”

Keita just managed to nod, still blushing. 

Kazuki turned back to face him and took his hand. Keita didn’t say anything as his boyfriend led him to their master bathroom. Kazuki pulled Keita close and enjoyed the feeling of being against each other for a moment before he let go. 

“You  _ are _ a bit damp,” he said. “Do you want to shower together? Then I could wash your back.”

Keita hesitated, he didn’t want to see his own skin right then, let alone allow anyone else to. But Kazuki...how could he deny Kazuki? He nodded and slipped off his own pants and socks before helping Kazuki out of his suit. 

 

“Something wrong?” Kazuki asked when Keita still had on his shirt by the time the shower was running, waiting to turn warmer. Kazuki could always see through him, he could see when Keita didn’t want to be a bother.

“One of those days,” Keita said, trying to shrug it off. 

Kazuki reached for the shower handle, “do you not want to?”

In answer Keita reached up to kiss him and guided Kazuki’s hands to the buttons on his shirt, letting his boyfriend unbutton it and remove the last thing he was wearing. Kazuki guided him under the spray and made it brief; a quick lather, a quick rinse and stalled only to kiss Keita’s back as the suds streamed away. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Kazuki breathed, not bothering to lift his head or part his lips from Keita’s shoulder, even as he turned off the water. 

“So perfect,” he whispered and kissed Keita’s shoulder again.

_ How can you think that _ ? Keita wanted to ask, but instead he pressed back against Kazuki’s chest and let one of Kazuki’s knees slip between his legs. He let Kazuki hold him like that until his boyfriend spoke again.

“Keita?”

“Nmm?”

“May I show you?” Kazuki said softly. “Show you how beautiful you are to me...that I love you so much.” Then his voice dropped to a whisper that sent a shiver of anticipation up and down Keita’s insides; “Keita, may I make you cum?”

If he had been relaxed or in a better mood, just that might have gotten Keita wet and dripping onto Kazuki’s thigh. He shuddered, he felt loved and mostly safe, at least when it came to Kazuki if not his own body. 

 

“Th-the bed,” Keita stuttered. He felt Kazuki nod against him before either of them moved to lay themselves, still damp, not even bothering to dry off, on their bed. Keita looked up at Kazuki with a slightly dazed expression. Kazuki looked at him with his usual enthusiastic adoration and leaned from where he hovered above Keita to kiss him. 

“I love you, Keita,” he said resolutely. 

Keita managed a smile, “Kazu-” he let Kazuki swallow the rest of his sounds in an undemanding kiss. 

“You know what I like about you?” Kazuki spoke as he began a slow trail of kisses down Keita’s throat.

“Nnn,” Keita responded.

“You try so hard,” Kazuki said, nipping at Keita’s collarbones. He drew a swirl in the dip between them and dragged his tongue up one side making Keita shudder mildly.

“You’re so earnest and kind,” he added, swiping his tongue over one of Keita’s nipples, making the younger man shiver.

“You always try to do the right thing and avoid hurting anyone,” Kazuki praised. He kissed Keita’s stomach, “and you’re so beautiful. Gods Keita, so beautiful, look at you.”

Keita reached out to draw Kazuki back into a pleading kiss. 

“Kazuki...” he groaned, “love you.”

 

“I love you Keita,” Kazuki said. “I love every part of you.”

He kissed the Keita’s jaw and turned to run his tongue over the shell of Keita’s ear.

“Nghh,” Keita whined. 

“I like that you’re this size,” Kazuki said. “You fit so well when I hold you.” Kazuki’s kisses traveled down Keita’s chest and paused. He slid his lips over one of Keita’s scars in ghosting kisses and replicated his action over the other scar. 

Keita whimpered, sometimes he hated any attention to his chest, sometimes he loved it, sometimes he needed it but he wasn’t sure which of those was the case at the moment.

“Here too,” Kazuki breathed over one scar. “You’re so cute Keita.”

“Am not...” Keita mumbled.

Kazuki kissed his sternum, “are too.”

Keita threaded a hand in Kazuki’s hair and his boyfriend’s kisses traveled further down, his tongue occasionally sliding out to draw streaks and pull soft gasps from Keita. 

“I like how your hips curve even now,” Kazuki said, “makes it hard to keep my hands off them,” he nipped at one of Keita’s hip bones and lathed his tongue over the junction of Keita’s hip and thigh.

“I like your legs and how perfectly my head fits between your thighs,” he said, taking hold of Keita’s ankles, “raise your knees, okay?”

Keita obeyed quietly, his eyes following Kazuki, his face relentlessly flush and trying not to pant any harder than he was starting to. 

“You’re so gorgeous when you’re trying not to cry out, trying to hold back, Keita. But it’s alright, you’re even more so when you cry to your hearts content.”

 

Then without warning he made Keita cry. What would have been a shriek of startled pleasure had Keita not caught himself, as Kazuki’s mouth closed over him and Kazuki’s tongue slid inside of him.

“Kazuki!” Keita yelped. He was more startled than anything, not that Kazuki’s touch wasn’t electrifying when they were in the mood, or that Kazuki hadn’t managed to turn him on. 

“Love the sounds you make for me,” Kazuki said between the kisses and soft bites that he alternated with his previous position, tongue inside of Keita then pulling out, running over the organ above before pushing back in. 

“Love how wet you get for me, so beautiful, so amazing, Keita.”

And bless Kazuki, he sucked and stroked with his tongue until Keita was a shivering, melting mess. What did he do to deserve this? Keita wondered. His luck really was something if Kazuki liked everything about him. His insecurity kept telling him that he got it all on luck. Everything he managed through he got by on luck alone. He didn’t really deserve it though, did he? Something felt wrong. Maybe he needed reassurance or something else. But as much as he loved it, not this, not right now. 

“No...” he whimpered aloud. “No...” he panted. “Kazuki...” he choked and felt Kazuki’s face break into a smirk where it was buried in him. 

“Kazuki no! Stop!” he cried, instantly bringing Kazuki off him. 

“Keita?!” Kazuki said worriedly. “Keita what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I need...I need to stop.”

Kazuki smiled and crawled back up to him to take Keita in his arms.

“I like that about you too,” he said.

“Like what?” Keita asked.

“That you are so selfless” Kazuki said and kissed his forehead, “but you do what you need to for yourself. That’s what I like about you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [Rahenna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna) for betaing <3


End file.
